disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cruz
Cruz is a rogue Jaquin who is the hidden quinary antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He was being trained by Chief Zephyr to be the new Chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan until he became a traitor. He, along with his sister, Vestia, became affiliated with Shuriki and her followers until the sorceress was vanquished by Princess Elena and Cruz and Vestia later managed to redeem themselves and be accepted back among their kind. Role in the series Cruz makes his debut appearance in "A Spy in the Palace". According to Luna, he is the next chief of Avalor's Jaquin Clan. He makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Cruz has a more prominent role in the episode "Shapeshifters", where it is clear to Chief Zephyr that he may have made the wrong choice naming Cruz his successor, it is only when Zephyr takes Cruz to a cave built by Alacazar detailing the Jaquins' history inside that Cruz shows he is not ready to take Zephyr's place, when Zephyr rescinds naming Cruz his successor, angered, Cruz locks Zephyr in the cave, and when he returns to the birthday party being held for Luna, when they wonder where Zephyr is, Cruz frames Elena, Gabe, and Mateo, who are there as Jaquins thanks to a Shape-shifting Potion Mateo made, as the ones who caused Zephyr's disappearance, fooled due to their trust of Cruz, Migs, Luna, and Skylar lock the Jaquin Elena, Gabe, and Mateo up, but they are released by Migs' cubs Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella when Elena was able to prove it was her to them with their secret Guardian Salute. Cruz gives pursuit of Elena, Mateo, and Gabe with Migs, Luna, and Skylar, but is too late to prevent Elena from activating the cave and freeing Zephyr, who lunges out at Cruz with a furious and ferocious roar before snarling "traitor!!" at him, which Migs, Luna, and Skylar overhear, realizing that they had been tricked. Cruz attempts to flee, but Elena manages to catch up and knock him out of the sky, and Zephyr pins him down before he can try to take flight again, allowing Migs, Luna, and Skylar to take Cruz into custody and lock him up for his treason. Cruz vows that they can't keep him locked up forever, mentioning that they won't be able to once his sister finds out about it. However, in "The Race for the Realm", Cruz had been busted out by his sister Vestia and Troyo, who provided a place for the siblings to hide from Chief Zephyr and the other Jaquins. Troyo soon leads Shuriki and Fiero to their hiding spot, where Shuriki offers Cruz and Vestia a part in her next attempt to take over Avalor if they help her retrieve the pieces of the Scepter of Night that Alacazar hid in Vallaestrella, due to how she needed a Jaquin to gain entry to the Jaquin homeworld. Cruz and Vestia agree to aid Shuriki and Fiero and take them to Vallaestrella. After running into several of the local Flaringos, who reveal that Elena and Naomi are on their way to Monter Grande Garra for the final piece of the Scepter of Night with Skylar and Luna, Cruz and Vestia fly Shuriki and Fiero there, where Shuriki and Cruz manage to get Elena to follow them and leave Naomi vulnerable to fighting Fiero alone with only Luna to help her. Cruz and Shuriki are able to wear Elena out as she overtaxes herself using the Scepter of Light, causing her to fall off Skylar in heavy exhaustion. Returning to Fiero and Vestia, they find that he succeeded in getting the other two pieces of the Scepter of Night, the Mount and the Jewel, and they make haste to return to Avalor to rejoin the Delgados, who succeeded in getting the Staff from Mateo and Gabe. Cruz and Vestia join Shuriki's crew as she unites the pieces into the complete Scepter of Night, before agreeing to have Fiero teach her on how to use it properly. Following up in "A Tale of Two Scepters", Cruz watches as Shuriki practices with getting the hang of the Scepter of Night's Destruction spell but ends up nearly getting his tail feather blasted in the process. When Troyo reports that he just saw Elena fly past with Skylar, heading for Vallaestrella, Cruz is assigned to follow them. He manages to make it through the portal and remains hidden as he watches Skylar and Elena arrive at Quita Moz's lair, before then following them and the Sun Bird to the location where the other Sun Bird Elders were waiting to teach Elena the full powers of her Scepter of Light. Having collected enough info, Cruz returns to Shuriki to report in, and after Shuriki is taught the more powerful Dark Fire spell by Fiero, she takes Cruz to cause trouble in Avalor, forcing Elena, who had witnessed it with the Scepter of Light's Farsight spell, to return to confront her. As Elena and Skylar pursue Cruz and Shuriki, they manage to allow Cruz to fly Shuriki right to the palace. Seeing Isabel, Shuriki decides to distract Elena by engulfing Isabel's tower in Dark Fire, allowing her and Cruz to escape and regroup with Fiero, Vestia, and the Delgados. However, knowing Elena possibly knows their hideout's location now, Cruz and Vestia fly Shuriki and Fiero into the jungle to a safer hideout, unaware Elena and Isabel saw where they were going with the Farsight spell. In "Song of the Sirenas", Cruz and Vestia fly Fiero and Shuriki to Nueva Vista to confront Elena, who had traveled there with her family to see her cousin, Duke Cristóbal. However, after they stop to land, they are engaged by Migs, Luna, and Skylar. However, Shuriki is able to distract them long enough for her group to escape, leaving them to fly ahead to warn Elena. Later on, Vestia joins Shuriki and the others with confronting Isabel, her grandparents, and Esteban, and having them locked up in the tower as she takes over the summer palace. Cruz and Shuriki chase Elena in the Sky. After Shuriki is destroyed, he takes the jewel of the Scepter of Night and returns to the Delgados. Cruz demands Victor thaw out his sister. Cruz and Vestia are flying Victor and Carla from Gabe and his guards into another land in "Snow Place Like Home", but because Victor keeps calling them beasts and disrespecting them, Cruz and Vestia decide they've had enough, as Vestia already pointed out the guards after the Delgados, not her and Cruz. They drop the Delgados and abandon them in the blizzard Victor conjured, flying off on their own. Some time later, in "Not Without My Magic", Cruz and Vestia have returned to Vallaestrella, but are still pursued by King Verago's guards for their treason. After losing them, upon seeing Elena and Skylar enter the Jaquin homeworld, they decide their only option left is to ask for forgiveness from Elena and King Verago and hope they will be merciful. However, trailing Elena to the lair of Quita Moz, after Elena and Skylar leave shortly after Quita Moz does to take the damaged Scepter of Light to be fixed by the other Sun Birds, Vestia decides to use one of the magical creatures sealed in the various jars in the lair as a means to show their reformation to Elena and Verago. However, the magical fire imp they unleash proves to be too much for them to handle, and when confronted by Elena and Verago, they confess to letting it out and ask to help. Verago instead has them arrested and taken to the Jaquin Royal Palace to await punishment, but when the palace is set ablaze by the fire imp, Vestia and Cruz provide some valuable information to Elena and Verago, revealing that the imp was looking for its master, who the Jaquins had banished long ago. Though still wary of them, Verago releases Cruz and Vestia to help capture the fire imp, and when they prove themselves with helping lure it to Elena for her to capture with Skylar and his father, Verago agrees to pardon them for their past transgressions, and Vestia and her brother depart to continue making amends with the rest of the Jaquins. Gallery Screenshots Shapeshifters 1.jpg Elena of Avalor Shapeshifters - Gang meets Cruz.png Race for the Realm 1.png Song of the Sirenas 33.jpg Song of the Sirenas 37.jpg Song of the Sirenas 41.jpg Cruz & Vestia fed up with Victor & Carla's abuse.png|Cruz and Vestia finally fed up with Victor and Carla's abuse and insults. Cruz & Vestia toss the Delgados off.png|So they toss the Degaldos off and abandon them Not Without My Magic 1.jpg Not Without My Magic 4.jpg Trivia *His voice actor, Mario Lopez, is the father of Gia Lopez who voices Estrella. *He can still access the gateway to Vallaestrella, even though he was exiled. *He and Vestia were the only Jaquins to have ever gone rogue but they later redeemed themselves and were welcome back in Vallestrella. Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Character stubs Category:Jaguars Category:Parrots Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Siblings Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes